


An Obsessive Juliet

by andiebeaword



Series: Criminal Minds Kink Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Nightmares, Professor Reid, Romeo and Juliet References, Tongue Fucking, UnSub Reader, obsessed, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword
Summary: For this one shot, I am writing about a Female Unsub Reader who allows Reid to catch her. She purposely fakes her answers until she is left alone in an interrogation room with Reid. Going over their profile and the clues she had left behind, Reid and the team determine she's in love with him. She somehow convinces him to let her go. Days later, Reid is kidnapped. He wakes up to find himself and the unsub playing out her twisted Romeo & Juliet fantasy. The lines are from alloveroliver on tumblr. This is my third entry for CM Kink Bingo 2020. This crosses off my 'Tongue Fucking' square.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds Kink Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115534
Kudos: 55





	An Obsessive Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> "I want to fulfill that fantasy you've always wanted." - Reader
> 
> "Say my name, louder!" - Spencer
> 
> The relationship: Agent/Unsub. Hostages. 
> 
> Warnings: Angst. Smut.

"We got a case, guys," Emily called out into the bullpen. Her face fell on every one of her fellow agents, though it lingered longer on one Dr. Spencer Reid. 

"Why you looking at me like that?" Spencer questioned his unit chief as he took his seat at the round table. Just as Prentiss was about to open her mouth, Penelope rushed in, giving Reid an impromptu hug. "Garcia, what's going on?" Without saying a word, Penelope grabbed the remote and clicked a few buttons, bringing up pictures of their newest unsub's victims. They all shared a very eerily similar description: curly chestnut hair, brown eyes, strong jawline, lean body, over six feet tall, and were all dressed in sweater vests. 

"Spencer, honey, they all look just like you," Garcia spoke sadly. Realization came over Reid instantaneously. It couldn't be her, could it? Almost like his friend could read his mind, she spoke up again. "Before you even go there, Boy Wonder, Cat Adams is still very much incarcerated, so it can't be her." Now, Spencer was racking his brain almost to the point it was nothing but noodles. 

"If it's not Cat, then who could it be?" he wondered, more so to himself than out loud. 

"Given any F's to any girls taking your classes since you started?" J.J. asked. The rest of the team, Spencer included, looked at J.J. "What? It's a legitimate question." 

Spencer just shook his head. "No. Thankfully out of the fifty-eight students who show up every day, only seventeen are actually taking my class. The rest are apparently just there to audit." No sooner did the words leave his lips, did his colleges suggest the next obvious statement. 

"Maybe our unsub is someone who is auditing your class then, Professor," Rossi stated. "Reid, I'm assuming you have a list of everyone who audits your classes?" Spencer shook his head once more. 

"No, actually, just the students who are enrolled. In fact, I'm not sure I'm supposed to have as many auditors as I do, but....pretty much all of them are women." Just then, Penelope chimed back in. 

"Not a profiler here, but I'd bet your unsub is most definitely a woman. One who not only seems to have a sick obsession with our resident genius, but who also seems to be infatuated with the classic thriller of Romeo and Juliet." Penelope then pointed to the picture on the screen of a deceased man with Reid's similar height and build, who is also wearing a get up that looks like it came from the Shakespearean era. 

\--------♥-------- 

Y/N felt her heart thump the moment she laid eyes on him. Her best friend had encouraged her to try her hand at auditing a new Criminology class. Y/N figured, 'what the hell?' She only had two other classes, one being English Composition III. 

For the first few weeks, the class went by as normal. Y/N and her friend would quietly chit chat, gushing about how cute and hot the professor looked. One day, as Dr. Reid was handing out papers, Y/N dropped her pen on the floor, hitting his feet. He picked it up and handed it back to her, giving her a soft smile in return, making eye contact. 

That did it. 

Y/N was in love. 

A week or so later, in her English Literature class, Professor List assigned everyone partners, telling them to read over Romeo + Juliet and to have a scene picked out to recite to the class. Y/N let out an exasperated groan as she heard who she had been assigned to. Sean Hillsworth. Only, this time, as he came over to sit down next to her and reintroduce himself, Y/N couldn't help but notice her partner sharing similar features as her favorite Criminology professor. "Hey, Y/N, fancy the two of us getting paired for this lame assignment, huh?" 

Y/N cringed. This boy sounded nothing like the man Dr. Reid was in her eyes. She bit her lip as she conversed with the Hillsworth boy, planning to get together at his house to pick a scene. Hours later, once she had made it to his place, his mother inviting her in, she sat next to Sean in his living room. "Hey, how bout we go on a walk, it's just so nice out." He obliged, grabbing his jacket. The two walked, however Y/N couldn't control herself any longer. Out of nowhere, she shoved him over, his head cracking the pavement...hard. As she gasped and peered over, the life had already drained from his eyes. Shit. Fuck! She ran as fast as she could back to her dorm. Once there, she felt an odd sense of joy rupturing from within. She pushed the thought away, climbing into bed, hoping sleep would erase the past few hours. 

\-------♥-------- 

It didn't. With a Polaroid camera in hand, Y/N took her seat in Dr. Reid's class. "Hey, where have you been?" her best friend, Monica asked. "Cops found Sean Hillsworth murdered." Just as Y/N was about to shoot Monica a look, Reid walked into the room, immediately jotting notes on the whiteboard behind his desk. He was wearing a soft blue button down shirt with a navy blue cardigan over it and a black tie that was a little loose around his neck. God, he looks hot. As Dr. Reid continued to speak, Y/N slowly pulled her camera out, quickly taking a shot. The clicking sound it made, caused the doctor to freeze where he stood. He glanced around the room, trying to pinpoint who snapped a photo. 

"This is a Criminology class, not photography, please, whoever did that, put your camera away," Reid politely informed his class through gritted teeth. Not seeing anyone looking especially guilty, he continued with his lecture, only to hear his phone ringing minutes later. "Terribly sorry, class, I uhh, have to go, be sure to submit your homework in by the end of the week." And just like that, he packed up his bag and darted out the door. Hoots and hollers filled the lecture hall, students clearing out the room in a heartbeat. Y/N looked down at the small photo now in her hand. She slid it in her planner before tossing it in her backpack, joining the crowd. 

\-------♥-------- 

"Miss Y/L/N, I expect to see you choose a scene, then I'll read with you as Mr. Hillsworth will no longer be in class with us anymore," Professor List said as he gently patted Y/N's shoulder. She gave him a small nod, as she took her most recent paper she wrote from him. An F. Great. Fuck. Her slow obsession with the doctor had proven fatal to her grades. It's a good thing she was only auditing his class. By this time, Y/N had decided to give her dear doctor a clear message, or, at least, one that was crystal clear in her deranged head. She killed five more since Sean. Each one reminding her of him, and each one left dressed just like him too. After almost getting caught, she took additional Polaroids from a safe distance, to know what to get from the thrift stores. 

She'd even went as far to follow Dr. Reid home one night. Once she'd memorized his address, she would occasionally skip class, go to his place, and carefully leave traces of herself around. Perfume sprayed on his shirts, a picture of her placed in his nightstand drawer, even a purple toothbrush left next to his in his bathroom. Knowing what he did for a living outside of working at the university, Y/N believed he wasn't home much to truly notice the subtle differences. But, she was hoping his team would catch on quick. 

\-------♥-------- 

"Okay, Garcia, what do we got?" Emily's voice rang through the phone. 

"Not much since the last time you called. I'll keep checking, P.G. out!" 

The team was getting nowhere is tracking this unsub down. Spencer was racking his brains out, not being able to get J.J.'s earlier comment out of his head. It couldn't be one of the auditors, could it? As his brain continued to internally fry itself, he gave up and excused himself home for the night. Once there, as he was unbuttoning his shirt, his nose caught a strange whiff. After shrugging it completely off, he pulled it directly to his nose. What the hell is that? He ran to his closet, noticing the same stench as he walked in. Perfume? Ladies perfume?! The hell? He began darting his eyes all over his apartment, trying to find anything else that was clearly out of place. When he scanned his bathroom, his eyes fell on the purple toothbrush. Quickly, he bagged it, and moved on. A half an hour later, he'd almost given up finding anything more when he glanced at his nightstands. Tentatively, he peered inside each drawer. Until he got to the last one. A framed picture of a woman he didn't recognize at first. He closed the drawer, sitting on his bed, examining the photograph. 

Then, it hit him. 

The girl with the Polaroid camera. One of the auditors. 

"Shit," Spencer whispered, digging for his phone out of his pocket. 

\-------♥-------- 

As another paper hit her desk, Y/N scoffed. Another fucking F. This is bullshit. She got up, gathered her things in her backpack and stormed out of the class. She didn't care at this point if Professor List dropped her from his class. She was done. As she made her way back to her dorm, she rummaged through her purse, taking out all the Polaroids she'd taken of Spencer. She couldn't be without him anymore. It killed her. 

She needed to act now, and fast. She changed clothes, packing up her backpack once more before locking her door behind her. She was on a one-way mission to Spencer. To his apartment. To kidnap him. 

\-------♥-------- 

"Woah, slow down, Spence," Emily said as Reid was pacing back and forth in her office. He'd just told her everything that he found back at his place. She gave him a quizzical look, before opening her mouth to speak. "I didn't realize you had a girlfriend...but, why are you talking like you don't know her?" Spencer's mouth dropped. 

"I don't, Emily! I'm telling you, she is our unsub! She's got a sick obsession with me! Why can't you see that!" He slapped a file on her desk, containing as much evidence as he could find out, including her name, age, and everything else. He knew he wasn't in the right head space to think clearly and he had all but given up on further explaining to Emily the situation for what it was. 

Back home, he collapsed on his couch. He felt thoroughly exhausted. As his eyes began to droop, he knew he should've moved to his bed, but his legs couldn't have carried him that far if he tried. He settled into the silence as he tried to dream of something other than reality. 

Waking up hurt. The first thing Spencer noticed was a jabbing pain in his head. Then, the fact that his hands were tied behind his back. Next, he was sitting in a chair. Lastly, he was wearing a costume. One he didn't own. He let his eyes scan for anything he felt he recognized. He was in an auditorium. From the looks if it, the place was old and long since abandoned. The overhead lights that shined above him were lit, but dim. 

That's when he noticed it. 

A stage prop balcony was before him. He swore he heard the clicking of heels getting closer. A young woman, dressed in garments similar to his own, appeared on the balcony. He recognized her instantly. The woman from the photo he'd found in his apartment. She was their unsub. She looked at him, as if deep in thought. "Hello, Spencer. I'm guessing you don't know my name. It doesn't matter. You can call me Juliet, Romeo." 

\-------♥-------- 

Y/N was now standing in front of Spencer Reid's door. She prayed he only had the given lock on it, being an FBI agent and all. He did. She broke in with ease, only using a bobbypin. The doctor should really be more careful, she thought. As she tiptoed into the entryway, she saw the object of her obsession right away. He'd passed out on his couch, his long legs dangling over the arm. Y/N couldn't have been more thankful. She quickly uncovered a small bottle of chloroform, dabbing it into a washcloth. She gently laid it over his nose and mouth, hoping that by letting it sit there for a minute, he'd remain unconscious long enough for her to drag him to her car and to the old theater. 

Spencer didn't even so much as move until about ten minutes after Y/N had finished tying him up to the chair. She knew she wasn't going to kill him. There'd be no point in that. What she wanted, what she wished was for Spencer to say what she swore his eyes said to her that day she'd dropped her pencil in class. 

\-------♥-------- 

Romeo....and Juliet. Now his ridiculous outfit made sense. Great. Why is it always me who gets picked to play out their deranged fantasies? Spencer pondered to himself. He was just about done with crazed female unsubs. Especially the ones that took a strange liking to him. Doubly especially the ones who took a strange, sexual liking to him. 

"Romeo, Romeo, Where for art thou, Romeo," Y/N spoke gracefully, as if trying whole-heartily to embody the tragic Shakespearean beauty. Her eyes stared down Spencer, giving him every silent cue in the world to start talking. He coughed, still slowly trying to rid himself of the bindings around his wrists. 

"Sorry, my Shakespeare is a little rusty," Spencer shouted, but it came out as more of a hoarse whisper. Y/N heard him loud and clear enough. She walked back down the hidden stairs, coming up in front of Spencer, a hand gripping his chin and pulling him to face her. 

"I want to fulfill that fantasy you've always wanted," Y/N whispered directly into his ear. "Ever since that day I dropped my pencil. It's all I've been able to think about." Her word sent unwanted shivers throughout his entire body. Damn female unsubs. As she pulled her head back, he was able to get his first real look at her. He could mentally smack himself for what would be his next unintended thought. Fuck, she's beautiful. He shut his eyes, hoping the act itself would be enough to blink the thought out of his head. It didn't. "Bondage is hoarse, and may not speak aloud; else would I tear the cave where Echo lies, and make her airy tongue more hoarse than mine, with repetition of my Romeo's name." 

Spencer contemplated his next move. At this point, he decided that playing along with her fantasy was a better idea than trying to reason with her. "A thousand times the worse, to want thy light. Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from their books. But love from love, toward school with heavy looks." He watched Y/N's face soften, as he recited lines from what appeared to be her favorite act. It wasn't surprising. He faltered slightly, wriggling as best he could out of his bindings. Just as he clocked her expression change, he spoke up once more. "Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love? O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" 

Y/N wasn't an idiot. She knew damn well that Spencer was only saying such lines to appease her as if he thought she didn't know he was desperately trying to free himself. She only figured as much. That's why without batting an eye, she hiked up her dress and pulled a gun from her thigh holster. Cocking it into place, she aimed the barrel directly at Spencer's forehead. She was done playing games. She wanted his full attention. Now. 

"Cut the crap, Doctor!" Y/N raised her voice. "We can play this back and forth game forever, but I'm done playing." Keeping her gun aimed at Spencer, Y/N knelt down so that she was eye level with him. She inched closer, touching her nose with his. She saw the look of fear and confusement in his eyes. As she continued to stare, another look revealed itself. Lust. She saw it. There was no way she'd allow him the chance to deny it. "I saw that, Spencer...I love it when I catch you looking at me." 

In that moment, Y/N closed the gap between them. As she pressed her lips against his, dragging her tongue across his chapped lips, she felt his reluctance. He was resisting with everything he had in him. She needed him to crack. Reminding him of who was in charge here, Y/N pulled her gun directly to his crotch. "I'd hate to waste a bullet on you...there. So, what do you say you kiss me back, hmm?" She watched him falter once more. She knew she had him this time. 

Y/N was close enough that when Spencer lunged forward in his chair, his lips captured hers with a fiery intoxication that neither one of them could have predicted. This time there was absolutely zero hesitation on Spencer's part. Y/N felt his tongue part her lips and swipe the entirety of her mouth. She gripped his jaw with her free hand, noting that he was restrained from touching her other than with his mouth. Letting out a moan she fought to keep in, Y/N felt her other hand go limp, dropping the gun. Hearing it thud on the cement floor, Spencer decided to make one last attempt to save himself from his current predicament. 

"Y/N.....Say my name.." his words were hoarse, barely above a whisper. She heard him clearly, no longer caring about their situation. She reached around and finished untying his hands. The second just one of his hands came up to touch her neck, she moaned his name. "...louder!" 

"Fuck! Spencer!" Y/N shouted, her eyes sewn shut as she tried to get a grip on what was happening in front of her. 

"FBI! Freeze, Y/N Y/L/N!" 

\-------♥-------- 

After watching Spencer storm out of her office with a slam of her door, Emily just stood there, stunned. Had she really accused him of being with who he believed was their unsub? The thought alone made her stomach turn into knots. And she didn't like it. Moving to hit the speaker button on her phone, Emily called the team into the briefing room. 

"Okay, Reid went home earlier, but before that, when he went home before, he said he found things in his apartment that weren't his." The rest of team all gave their unit chief disturbing, confused looks. Emily then tossed what Reid gave her on the table. The others glanced over the items while Emily continued. "Spence is gone home again because I accused him of having a secret affair with this girl...who he knew was our unsub." 

Without a beat missed, Penelope grabbed the framed photo, and made her way to her batcave. Ten minutes later, she rang the phone that was sitting in front of the rest of the team. "Hey guys, Reid was right. This is Y/N Y/L/N. No record, but she was auditing his class this semester and she was recently dropped from an English Lit class, and get this, they were reading and reciting scenes from Romeo + Juliet." Nods went all the way around as Garcia continued. "A classmate of hers, Sean Hillsworth, was found murdered just outside his home, over a month ago. That was before the first murder, right?" 

"Yes," Emily stated. "Hillsworth was her first. Something with Reid had to of been her trigger. Garcia, I need to call Reid and tell him we need him back here ASAP." 

"One Boy Wonder coming right up!" 

Just as the team had settled in their chairs looking over Reid's evidence closer, Garcia was back on. "Guys, Spencer's not answering. Something is wrong." 

Twenty minutes passed, and the team was in front of Reid's apartment door. They saw it had been broken into. No signs of a struggle was evident which led them all to believe their friend and colleague was drugged. "Alright, let's think this through, she is obsessed with Reid. Wait...Garcia said her English Lit class was reading Romeo + Juliet?" Emily asked. 

"Yeah, what about it?" Luke asked. Not sure where Emily was going with this. Getting on her phone, Emily put two and two together. 

"Garcia, are there any showing of Romeo + Juliet? Like at an old town theater, you know, Shakespearean style?" 

"Checking right now," Garcia said, as she let her computer do most of the work. "There is one near the campus, but it closed down back in the eighties." 

"So, it's abandoned, perfect. Send us the address," Emily said. 

"Sure thing, Boss. Go bring him home." 

\-------♥-------- 

"FBI! Freeze, Y/N Y/L/N!" called out Luke. Y/N held her hands up as she walked slowly away from Spencer. As she allowed Luke to handcuff her, she watched Prentiss finish untying him, their eyes meeting at the same time. It put a devilish smile on her face to know that even though she would soon rot behind bars, the great Dr. Spencer Reid returned her obsession, at least, to some degree. "C'mon, let's go." 

\-------♥-------- 

"Please, Spence...I'm begging you.." 

Her voice was like a siren calling his dead corpse back to life. He bent down to leave open mouthed kisses from her lips down to her neck, catching bits of skin between his teeth. She moaned wildly, causing hairs along his arousal to stand on end. Her responses only urged him to continue, trailing his mouth down her exquisite body. Just when he reached her naval, he allowed his eyes to slowly peer up to the woman beneath him. 

Before he could catch a glimpse, he felt her hand in his unruly hair, jerking him further down to where his destination lie in wait. Without a second thought, Spencer dove in, licking a long swipe directly over her swollen sex. "Fuck, Spence," he heard her swear, causing him to chuckle slightly against her thighs. He continued grazing her clit with his rapid tongue, over and back, sucking sporadically between every part he could touch. Just as he heard her voice caught in her throat, he picked up his pace, no longer caring to waste any more precious time. As her body went limp before him, he lapped up every last drop, feeling an uncontrollable, yet satisfying smirk cross his lips as he swiped his mouth over his forearm, this tentatively licking her remains off it as well. 

Before he could move again, he felt her cool hands wrap themselves around his now protruding member, causing his voice to squeak at the touch. He allowed his eyes to roll to the back of his head, letting out a guttural moan in response. 

beep ---- beep ---- beep

Spencer felt his eyes shoot open, taking in his surroundings. He was in his bed. Alone. With a very hard cock and cum stuck to him and his sheets. Shit. It was all a dream. A batshit crazy wet dream; and about Y/N of all people. He smacked himself in the face before trailing his hand over his head through his hair, pulling at it, slightly. Why did he have a thing for the bad girls? Oh, that's right, they're the only ones crazy enough to see him as a sex object and not a teacher's assistant. He needed a cold shower, and maybe a torch to burn his eyeballs out of their sockets. Yeah, that ought to do the trick.


End file.
